Kylo Ren speaks to his Grandfather
by Ambidextrous Snake
Summary: This is an account of what was said between Kylo Ren and his Grandfather aboard the Finalizer, before Starkiller base's subsequent destruction. As Kylo Ren summons Anakin Skywalker's force ghost to gain new power, it is Anakin who instead attempts to dissuade his grandson from his dark path before being once again locked inside the mask of Darth Vader in an eternal unrest.


Disclaimer: Want to thank YouTuber 'Nerd Vault' for this idea and cover picture, please check out the video this was so heavily inspired by on his channel. While I can't promote because of guidelines, much credit goes to him on this one.

Kylo Ren enters the room in shadowy silence. The doors wisp behind him, sealing the black matte room. The only light, starlight, beams from the pressure sealed windows that separated Kylo from the eerie depths of cold space.

Kylo Ren felt his contained rage sink down into the metal box he sat upon, and felt a calming sensation as he stared into the lenses of his grandfather's mask. Darth Vader's mask glared, unmoving in the ashes still, as if waiting for someone to break the silence that suffocated the room.

Kylo Ren looked up at the dark ceiling, and back down at the mask again, all while calling upon some kind of ritual practised many, many times before.

"Show me again, Grandfather, the power of the darkness."

Kylo Ren glanced down towards the mask expectantly, as if hearing whispers attuned to his ears only.

Blue ethereal smoke clouded Kylo momentarily, as if transporting him into another plain of existence. Kylo sat there, hiding his closed eyes as he was engulfed by the very spirit he summoned.

He opened his deep brown eyes slowly, peering out from his burdening helmet that weighed so heavily down upon him. But Kylo drew strength from the sight of Anakin Skywalker. Almost honoured to finally see his grandfather again after so long from his last session. Anakin, in a haze of blue light traced around the room as if searching for something, and sighing in disappointment.

"Ben. Why have you called me here?" Anakin's voice was not ghostly or harsh as Kylo once imagined. It was warm and reassuring, but spoken with sadness.

"I feel it again, the call to the light." Kylo Ren admitted, almost pleadingly.

"My misguided grandson, let the light flow through you, don't be afraid."

"The Supreme Leader senses it…" Kylo said, with some guilt in his muffled tone.

"This creature of the dark side...You don't need it. This _Snoke_ is trying to turn you against me."

"The Supreme Leader is wise, he'll bring peace to the Galaxy...I cannot turn away from that."

"Can't you see Ben? I _have_ brought peace to the Galaxy. I did it for my children. The Emperor's twisted ways are over."

"Supreme Leader is different…He has knowledge like no one I've seen…"

"Knowledge of the dark side. I have showed you what the dark side can do. You'll taste the power it provides and you'll crave it until eventually it'll destroy you."

"But I can _use_ it...if you would just show me more…"

"You've accessed my memories through our connection to the force once. I will not show you again. It is...too painful...for the both of us to bear."

Suddenly, Kylo, in his stubbornness stood upright and stared, pondering towards the stars. "You've become weak. You should have destroyed Anakin Skywalker forever."

"I should have destroyed Darth Vader forever. Instead, you draw my dark power from this forgotten relic. The Jedi use their power for good, the Sith think inwards only about themselves."

"I am no Jedi. I am no Sith. I am a Knight of Ren and the mantle must fall to me to bring order to the Galaxy. Supreme Leader knows I can access all aspects of the force. Once my training is complete, I'll be the most powerful of my kind."

Anakin maintained composure, feeling fear for both Ben and his son, Luke. Almost tremor like, Anakin's ghost flickered and Anakin unfolded his arms, losing control of his ghostly state.

"Get out of my conscience Ben. You'll only find misery."

Kylo shuddered, feeling the death of Anakin's mother, wife and friends all at once. Kylo hyperventilated, turning back to Anakin with an invigoration of some kind.

"Don't summon me again...You don't _need_ the dark side to accomplish your goals."

Kylo Ren gritted his teeth under his helmet. "But I _want_ to use it."

"Don't do what I think you're about to Ben. I beg you."

"My name isn't Ben. And Han Solo isn't my father." Not for much longer Kylo Ren thought, enraged once again. Kylo looked to the window once again as the frozen Starkiller base came into view. Anakin moved in front of Kylo, staring him in what would be his eyes.

"Ben...let go of your hate."

"Hate is what drives me. It's what drove you as Darth Vader."

"I wish I could have taught my son more...so he in turn could have taught you. Maybe then you would understand."

"I do understand." Kylo willfully assured. "Now more than ever. I will fulfil our destiny. I will finish, what you started."

"No. It was a mistake turning on the Jedi. I felt only vengeance when I slaughtered so many." Anakin recounted Order 66, causing Kylo, who was connected to his conscience to have a short vision of the events. Kylo embraced the images of the Jedi Temple burning to the ground, blinking his eyes in focus.

"You used your anger, your hatred. You had...so much of it. And accomplished what no other ever could. With that power, I could be unstoppable. You know it." Kylo felt a sudden hunger like no other rush through his body.

"You only see the lustful spoils of the dark side. But ignore the pain it brings." Anakin guiltily admitted, shaking his head. "In truth, I'm haunted by the dark side."

"I'll show you, the dark side!" Kylo Ren roared, his patience snapping.

And in an resonance Anakin faded back into vast nothingness and Kylo was left alone once again. Anakin was swallowed back into the prison of Vader's mask once again, letting his spirit fester in the darkness of the object. Anakin's pleads were drowned out by the infamous robotic breathing of Vader's seared lungs. Vader's mechanical echo came to a stop and Kylo returned to reality. His face burned red with sweat and tears under that enveloped helmet, tears of either anger or fear or something else he felt every time afterwards but couldn't process. The inner conflict resolved shortly as he regained his mass of thoughts, kept his emotions under control and knew what he had to do next. Every time conflict arrived in his mind, he instantly bleached it out with violent, dark thoughts of his family's losses and failures. Gaining strength with every second, he thundered out of the room, fists tightly clenched, seeking out the only people in his way of Galactic control, stained by the remnants of the old he knew he had to wipe the slate clean of his family's work to ensure the new order thrives.

The doors snapped shut again, as if nothing had ever happened. Maybe Anakin really did appear to Kylo, or it was Snoke's wise trickery or Kylo's own sick delusions. Either way, the last relic of Darth Vader sat watching all, only able to wait for the next time its power was courted to, or until the relic was finally allowed to rest after its long-awaited, fantastic destruction in the name of good or evil.


End file.
